


Happy Birthday, Papa

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Kazu celebrated his birthday with his beloved husband and adorable sons
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Happy Birthday, Papa

The sound of a baby crying roused Kazu from his sleep. The sound was certainly made by his youngest son, Jun. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was 3 AM. 

As a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, he had to push the hands away to get to his ten-months old son. However, before he could do so, the owner of the hands let him go first. 

“Go to sleep,” His husband, Satoshi, whispered before he stood up from the bed. “I will check Jun,” 

“Are you sure?” Nino asked, raising himself from the bed. He knew that Satoshi would not have any problem in handling Jun because the baby preferred Satoshi over him. But, he didn't want to trouble his husband who was certainly tired because of work.

Satoshi nodded his head with a smile to assure him. He was about to open the door when it was pushed from the outside. Their oldest son, Sho, was standing at the door, looking frightened. There’s no doubt. Sho must have a nightmare just now. He told Ohno to go and get Jun while he handled Sho. Soon after, the sound of the baby crying ceased as he listened to how Satoshi coaxed Jun through the baby monitor. 

“What’s wrong, Sho chan?” Kazu asked. He opened his arms wide, inviting the boy to hug him. As expected, Sho ran to him and wrapped his small arms around his neck. 

“Papa, can I sleep here tonight?” Sho pleaded. 

It was dark but Kazu was certain the boy’s face was red, feeling embarrassed because of the request. The five years old boy used to make fun of his little brother. Masaki, who was a year younger than him, was afraid to sleep alone and had begged Kazu to sleep with him. Masaki claimed that there were monsters under his bed and they would come to eat him when he was sleeping. Hearing that, Sho had boasted how brave he was, telling his little brother that he had no problem to sleep alone. But now… it seemed like Sho had to eat his own words. 

“Sure,” Kazu picked the little boy and put him on the bed. He patted Sho while singing a lullaby to help him sleep. 

“Don’t tell Ki,” Sho said as he closed his eyes. Kazu could only chuckle. This boy… he still remembered to warn Kazu before he went to sleep. 

“Is he okay?” Satoshi entered the room when Kazu almost fell asleep. 

Kazu answered with a nod. “How about Jun?” 

“He is sleeping,” Satoshi answered. “Let’s sleep. You must be tired, right?” Satoshi looked at Sho who was sleeping in the middle of the bed. “Seems like I cannot hug you tonight,” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA!” 

Kazu opened his eyes when he heard Masaki’s loud voice. He smiled, raising himself from the bed to look at his middle son who tilted his head in confusion upon seeing Sho on the bed with him. His oldest son had also woken up, thanks to Masaki. Satoshi, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen in the room. 

“Thank you, sweety,” Nino grabbed Masaki, gesturing for him to kiss his cheeks, which Masaki happily did. “Do you know where your Daddy is?” 

“Kitchen. Daddy is cooking,” Masaki told him. He then tapped Sho, who was rubbing his eyes. “Sho nii-chan…” Masaki started to whine. “Ki go to your room… want to wake you up to wish Papa happy birthday together… but, you’re not there… you said you wake Ki… but, you didn’t wake Ki… you wish Papa without Ki,” 

Masaki pouted. He was really talkative. Sometimes, Kazu had a hard time trying to keep up with him. 

Kazu then turned to look at Sho, who was looking at him expectantly. He knew what the look meant. Sho wanted him to give an excuse to Masaki, explaining why he was with Kazu in the morning. He must be too embarrassed to admit what actually happened. 

“Sho chan…” Kazu called his eldest son softly. “Why don’t you tell Ki what happened yesterday?” 

Masaki looked at Sho with his big eyes. But, his brother looked away from him.

“Don’t want,” Sho pouted. “Ki will say I am a coward,” 

Masaki responded with a frown. “Sho nii-chan is not a coward. Sho nii-chan is very brave. He can sleep alone. Ki sleeps alone now because Ki wants to be brave like Sho nii-chan,”

It’s true, though. Masaki was afraid to sleep alone initially. But, after hearing his brother gloat that he could sleep alone, he eventually stopped begging Kazu to sleep with him. 

Sho’s reaction upon hearing what Masaki had said was something that Kazu didn't expect. He shut his eyes and started to wail, which was baffling for Masaki. Knowing the reason for him to cry, Kazu quickly tried to soothe the little boy. Masaki always looked up to Sho. But, Sho must be thinking that he didn’t deserve the admiration as he wasn’t as brave as Masaki thought. 

“What happened?” Satoshi asked softly. He was at the door, looking at the three of them with concern. Masaki quickly went to him, asking to be picked up. Satoshi complied, kissing the little boy’s cheeks. 

“Daddy…” Masaki started babbling. “ Why Sho nii-chan cry? Ki says he is brave and he cries. Why?”

Masaki looked at his Daddy, hoping for an answer. However, before Satoshi could say anything, Sho answered it first. 

"I am not brave. I see monsters. I am scared. So, I sleep with Daddy and Papa. I laughed at Ki because he is afraid of monsters. I am a bad kid,"

Sho sounded frustrated while Masaki wriggled so that Satoshi would drop him down. Once he was down, he quickly went to hug Sho. 

"Sho nii-chan is not bad," Masaki told his brother. "Monsters are bad. If monsters come again, Ki will help Sho nii-chan," 

Almost immediately, Sho stopped crying. He looked at Masaki and returned his hug. 

"I'm sorry, Ki. I will not laugh at you,"

And just like that, it was peaceful once again. Kazu was touched to see the way his sons hugged each other and he bet his husband also felt the same, based on the fond smile on his face.

Sho slowly let go of Masaki before he looked at Kazu. "Happy birthday, Papa," 

"Thank you, honey," Kazu responded. "Where is my birthday kiss?" 

Sho smiled shyly before putting a kiss on Kazu's cheeks.

"I want to kiss Papa too!" Masaki declared, doing the same thing as Sho. Kazu giggled when his two sons took turns in kissing him. 

"Awh, Daddy wants to kiss Papa too," Satoshi whined, joining the fun by kissing Kazu's forehead. He certainly wanted to kiss somewhere else but not in front of the kids. "Boys, are you hungry?" 

Sho and Masaki nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay, go and take a shower. After that, we have breakfast together and then we can bake a cake for Papa,"

The two boys, especially Masaki, beamed in happiness when Satoshi mentioned the cake. They ran from the room, leaving Kazu alone with Satoshi. Once they were gone, Satoshi gave him a smirk before he leaned forward and kissed his lips, in which Kazu happily responded. 

"You're sneaky," Kazu teased. "You made them go so you can kiss me," 

Satoshi grinned at him before whispering in his ears. "Happy birthday, Kazunari. Thank you for loving me and give me those three lovely sons. I love you so much," 

Kazu lowered his face, didn't want Satoshi to see his face which, he was sure, was red right now. However, Satoshi lifted his chin and was ready to kiss him again when they heard Jun cry. The two of them looked at each other and laughed. It was hard to be alone now that they had three kids. But, both of them would not complain about it because they loved their sons.

“Daddy is not working today?” Sho asked during breakfast with his mouth full. He was still eating. Masaki, on the other hand, had finished his meal. He was now off to play with Jun under Kazu’s watchful eyes. 

“Sho chan…” Kazu gave him a disapproving look. “What did I say about talking when you’re eating?” 

Sho swallowed his food before he answered. “I should not talk when I’m eating. I’m sorry, Papa,” 

“Good,” Nino praised him. “Don’t do it again, okay?” 

Sho nodded his head before he repeated his question to Satoshi. 

“No. Today is Papa’s birthday. So, I want to spend it with all of you,” 

“Yeah!” It was Masaki who shouted excitedly. His loud voice caused Jun to be surprised. Thankfully, the baby didn’t cry. He simply babbled in response to the shout. Ah, Jun was so cute. Nino leaned forward and kissed the baby’s cheeks. The baby pushed him away, which only made him giggle. He knew Jun didn’t like to be kissed. 

Kazu smiled watching his little family. As he watched Jun and Masaki played together while Satoshi answered Sho’s challenging questions, his mind drifted to the first time he met Satoshi. It happened almost ten years ago at Satoshi’s workplace. Satoshi owned a jungle training camp and was the fiercest instructor despite his sleepy look. Kazu was once sent there by his former employer as part of the training provided by the company. He couldn’t understand why he had to go but he was glad for the experience. Thanks to the training, he had met Satoshi, the love of his life. 

The two of them didn’t get along well in the beginning. During the camp, the participants were not allowed to use phones or any other gadgets. For someone who didn’t like to be outdoors and relied too much on technology, being in the camp was hell for Kazu. And Satoshi, being a strict instructor, kept picking on him as he was the worst participant. 

However, an incident happened on the last day of the camp and it affected their relationship. His initial impression on Satoshi changed and it was the same for Satoshi. They became friends even after the camp ended. Long story short, they decided to date after Satoshi confessed and ten years later, they now had three kids. 

Kazu was brought back to the present when he heard Satoshi's voice telling Masaki to follow him and Sho to the kitchen to bake a cake together. He watched their retreating figures when Jun smacked his head with a rattle. 

“Ouch!” He yelped painfully, rubbing his head. Jun tilted his head, eyes were almost teary for fear that Kazu might scold him. However, Kazu smiled at his little baby and picked him up to put on his lap. 

“Aren’t you a naughty boy, Jun?” He tickled the baby and Jun giggled in response. The two of them kept playing together while Satoshi baked a cake with Sho and Masaki. 

“What a nice smell!” Kazu commented when he entered the kitchen. Jun was sleeping soundly in his crib so he decided to join the trio. He looked around the kitchen. It was not as messy as he had imagined but he can’t say the same for Sho and Masaki. Both of their faces, especially around their mouths, were covered in chocolate. Same with their hands. There was a small bowl of chocolate in front of them, which Kazu thought was for the cake decoration. The two of them gulped when they saw him. Satoshi, on the other hand, was taking a cake out of the oven. 

"Are you helping Daddy or eating chocolate?" Kazu teased, glancing at the almost empty bowl. The chocolate was probably a reward from Satoshi after they had helped him prepare the cake. "I don't think there's enough chocolate to put on my cake," 

Kazu pouted. He covered his face, pretending to be crying. But, he could still see the boys through the gap between his fingers. 

"No!" Sho denied while Masaki nodded his head to support his brother. "Enough chocolate for your cake. Daddy only gave us some because we helped him,"

"Really?" He put his hands away to look at them. 

"Yes… it's over there," Sho pointed at another bowl of chocolate near Satoshi. "Daddy has chocolate for your cake," 

"Yes!" Masaki added. "It's with Daddy!" 

"Eh?" Satoshi sounded puzzled. "I thought this chocolate was for me. Chocolate for Papa's cake is with you,"

When they heard what their Daddy said, both Sho and Masaki looked at each other with a frown. The confused look on their faces was too adorable. Kazu and Satoshi couldn't stop themselves from laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Masaki asked.

"Nothing," Kazu flicked their noses. "You two are so cute," 

"Daddy is just teasing you. Of course, the chocolate for Papa's cake is with me," Satoshi explained. "Why don't you two wash your hands and then you can put strawberries on the cake?" 

Both Sho and Masaki hummed in agreement and went to wash their hands.

"Hajimemashite," Masaki started singing as he washed his hands. Sho continued to sing the next line. It was a song they learnt from the internet. Since then, they would always sing it while washing their hands. 

"Don't just sing," Kazu reminded them. "Make sure you wash your hands properly," 

"Yes, Papa," They said in unison. 

Satoshi poured the melted chocolate onto the cake. Once he was done, the two little boys began decorating the cake with strawberries. There was a little argument when they first began. Sho wanted it to be neat but Masaki put the strawberries wherever he wanted. So, Kazu settled the argument by letting Sho decorate the right side while Masaki decorated the left side. It was funny to see how unbalanced his cake was because of the decoration. But, he loved the cake, nevertheless. 

"It's still early," Satoshi said once they were done with the cake. "Why don't you go and play with Papa while I prepare lunch? We can eat the cake after lunch," 

"Yeah, playtime!" Sho and Masaki shouted excitedly and ran to the living room. Kazu followed them, shaking his head to see the enthusiastic duo. 

"Umai!" Kazu commented as he took the first bite of the hamburger steak that Satoshi made for him. 

"Of course, I am a good chef," Satoshi responded. He couldn’t eat yet, focusing more to feed Jun first. Their little baby had just woken up grumpily, asking to be fed. So, Satoshi volunteered to do it. 

Kazu smiled gently at his husband, glad that Satoshi would be the person he spent the rest of his life with. After their marriage, he quit his job and helped Satoshi with the administration of the camp. However, with three children now, it’s difficult to help Satoshi. So, he stayed at home to take care of the children. Sometimes, he would bring them to the camp to let them play. 

“Yes, Daddy is a good chef!” Masaki agreed. “This hamburger is very delicious,” 

Nino smirked, noticing a chance to tease Masaki. 

“So, you prefer Daddy’s cooking over mine?” He pretended to be sad. Satoshi rolled his eyes in response to what he did. 

“No!” Masaki denied quickly. “Papa’s hamburger is delicious,” 

“So, Ki likes Papa’s hamburger or Daddy’s hamburger?” He asked. It didn’t matter but he just wanted to tease Masaki, who seemed to have a hard time deciding. 

“Papa, stop teasing Ki!” Sho said when he saw the look on Masaki’s face. “We love both,” 

Kazu smiled softly at his sons, loving the way Sho protected Masaki from his tease. “I’m sorry, okay, Ki,”

“It’s okay,” Masaki answered. “Ki loves both,” 

They continued eating, not in silence, of course. Sho seemed to have a lot of questions about the way the universe worked and sometimes Kazu didn’t even know how to answer them. But, he would still try to give the best answer to his curious son. From time to time, he would glance at Satoshi and Jun, a little jealous to see the way Jun behaved when he’s with Satoshi. Kazu always had a hard time feeding him but it didn’t seem to be the case for Satoshi. In fact, Jun was always calm when he’s with Satoshi. He never saw the baby smack his Daddy’s head, something that he always did when he’s with Kazu. But, it could be because Kazu loved to tease Jun. His favourite prank on Jun would be hiding Jun’s toys when he was playing with them. Ah, he totally enjoyed teasing the baby. 

After they were done eating their lunch, Satoshi brought the cake from the kitchen and sang happy birthday for Kazu. Sho and Masaki sang along with him while Jun babbled in his own language when he saw the others were singing. It was amusing to watch Jun and he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Satoshi put the cake in front of him. “Make a wish before you blow the candle, okay?” 

Kazu shut his eyes, wishing for the happiness and well being of his little family. “Let’s blow together,” He told Sho and Masaki. And the two of them blow the candles with him.

Once the flame from the candle was out, Satoshi asked them to pose for pictures before they ate the cake. Kazu picked Jun up from his chair against his will and kissed his cheeks to annoy him. The baby retaliated and as usual, he smacked Kazu’s head. As he wanted, the moment was captured in one of the pictures they took. 

The house was peaceful and silent in the evening. Masaki and Sho took their nap in the living room while Jun was sleeping in his room. 

Kazu rested on the couch. He put his head on Satoshi's chest as his husband gently stroked him. It felt so comfortable. 

"Satoshi…" Kazu said in a daze. 

"Hmmm…" 

"Have you ever thought about how different our lives will be if we never met?" 

Satoshi shook his head. "I couldn't imagine a life without you or our sons. It would be… urgh… it must be boring. My life right now is perfect because I met you," 

Kazu smiled, remembering Satoshi when they first met. The guy was so strict and he didn't like it when people made fun of him. It was the reason he didn't like Kazu back then. But, now, even though he rarely teased their sons, if he saw Kazu teased them, he would join him sometimes. 

"In another timeline, when I didn't go to the camp and we never met… I think I would still be alone. I wouldn't even consider settling down with a family," 

"You would probably marry your job or games," 

Kazu laughed. It was possible. 

"And in another timeline…" Kazu added. "If I went to the camp but you didn't save me… hmm… maybe, I'm not even in this world anymore," 

Satoshi became stiff when he mentioned the incident. He stopped stroking Kazu. "Hmmm… don't mention the incident anymore. I don't like it," 

Kazu sighed and raised himself from his position so he could look at Satoshi's face properly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just think… well… even though it was traumatic for me, I'm glad that it brought us closer. If it didn't happen, we might still hate each other," 

Satoshi gave him a small smile. "When you didn't show up that day, I thought you're acting up. But, I know… you might be childish… but you are not irresponsible. Even though you're reluctant to do all the tasks, you still tried to complete them. So, it didn't make sense for you to act up. That's why I decided to look for you. I'm sorry for thinking badly of you at first," 

"It's okay," Kazu assured him. "I didn't give you a good first impression, after all," 

"I love you, Kazunari," Satoshi said all of a sudden. But, it wasn't a surprise at all. Satoshi would sometimes randomly express his love for Kazu. And after Kazu had dampened the mood by bringing up the incident, it made sense for Satoshi to say those words. "I love you so much," 

"I love you too," Kazu responded. He leaned forward for a slow and steady kiss with Satoshi, glad that they weren't bothered by anyone this time. It's rare to be alone with Satoshi nowadays so he should appreciate it. Any seconds now, one of their kids might wake up. 

And… 

A second after they let go of each other, Jun’s voice could be heard through the baby monitor. However, he wasn’t crying. He was just babbling in the language only he could understand. Kazu and Satoshi frowned as they looked at each other. It was rare for Jun to wake up without crying. The two of them went to Jun’s room to make sure he was okay. 

When they entered the room, Jun was lying in his crib and laughed happily when he saw the two of them. Kazu picked Jun out of the crib and the baby didn’t protest this time. 

“Papa,” 

Kazu almost dropped the baby, too surprised with what he heard. Did he hear correctly? Did Jun just call him papa? 

“Did he…” 

Satoshi nodded his head in response. Oh my, Jun had called him papa. It was his first proper word. Kazu was overwhelmed and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. This was a very touching moment. The two of them always quarrelled but Jun had called him first before Satoshi even though Satoshi was his favourite. Man, this was the best present ever!

“Call me Papa again, Jun!” 

But his little son ignored him as he played with the button on Nino’s shirt. 

“See… he called me first before you,” He smiled triumphantly at Satoshi who stuck his tongue out at him in return. 

“Jealous!” 

Satoshi let out a mirthful laugh. “It was easier to say Papa than Daddy,”

“Not a valid reason,” Kazu countered. “Sho chan’s first word is Dada. Jun could also do the same. Right, Jun?” 

But the boy didn’t respond. Instead, he asked to be passed to his Daddy which Kazu happily did. Jun could spend his time with Satoshi but it wouldn’t change the fact that his first proper word was Papa. 

Kazu smiled remembering how Satoshi had boasted about Sho’s first word back then. It was a bummer for Kazu but the situation was reversed with their second child. Masaki’s first word was Papa and Kazu kept bragging about it. Looked like he had a chance to do the same again. 

He ruffled Jun’s hair, which made Jun look at him with a glare. Truthfully, he didn’t expect the best present he would get this year would be from Jun. Spending his birthday with his little family and hearing Jun called him Papa as his first word… wow, this was the best birthday ever!


End file.
